


Ask

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Garrett Hawke [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: (?), Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Reciprocal Sex, PTSD, Relationship Negotiation, Trans Male Character, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett has a low sex drive and some Issues. Fenris has a high sex drive and some Issues. Neither of them is particularly good at communicating; things get a little messy.</p><p>(That summary sounds way more humorous than this fic actually is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fucked up? Woops. Shit happens when you and your bf are both Kinda Fucked Up, especially re: sex. This is fairly early in their relationship, when they're still working shit out - Act III era for sure. These babes are usually pretty good about talking to each other, but sometimes one of them will assume something is not going to be an issue and it is (see: [then you should have](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5784460)). That is definitely the case here. 
> 
> I'm sorry?

Fenris sighs happily as Garrett's fingers slid out of his body, the last tremors of his climax fading away. Garrett is _so good_ with his hands, his deft staff-calloused fingers strong and thick, perfect for filling Fenris up and nimble enough to tease him to orgasm again and again.

"Good?" Garrett asks, and Fenris leans forward to kiss him in response, reaching down into Garrett's unlaced pants to return the favour. When Garrett realizes what he's doing, he makes a noise and a motion to stop Fenris, but not in time - Fenris closes his hand around Garrett's cock.

It's soft. Completely. Garrett makes an uncomfortable noise and Fenris lets him go immediately, giving him a startled look.

"Sorry," Garrett says. "Just, ah--"

"Did you already--?"

"No," Garrett says. "I... I'm just not in the mood, I suppose."

Fenris blinks, and then Garrett's words register. _Not in the mood_ , and Fenris realizes that Garrett hasn't let Fenris touch his cock at all tonight, though he's brought Fenris off twice. He's probably been soft the entire time. "You don't want it," he says, feeling hollow.

"It's not that," Garrett begins.

Fenris doesn't let him finish. "You didn't _want it_ , you weren't... you weren't interested. Not in the mood. Garrett, you--"

"Fenris, it's okay!" Garrett says. "I don't mind. You wanted me, and I'm happy to do this for you. I just didn't want anything myself."

Fenris just shakes his head, and then he has to extract himself from the bed and go to stand before the fire, taking deep breaths in an attempt not to be sick. Garrett hadn't wanted sex, but he'd serviced Fenris because Fenris had _demanded_ it, had come onto him so strongly earlier that night, kissing him, dragging him to bed. He hadn't even thought to ask if Garrett was interested, he'd just _assumed_. He'd presumed upon their relationship, taken what he wanted as if he were entitled, and ignored any possibility that his partner might not want it.

There were words for the kind of person who behaved in that way. One of them, Fenris thinks bleakly, once upon a time, one of them would have been _master_.

"Fenris," Garrett says quietly from the bed. "I'm sorry. I... If you want--"

"I don't want anything from you," Fenris says. The blankets rustle just the slightest bit; Garrett has flinched, and Fenris realizes abruptly that he's mishandling this. He turns around, just in time to catch the hurt on Garrett's face before it's hidden behind a neutral mask. "Garrett, I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant."

"No, it's okay. I know I'm... probably a less than satisfactory lover," Garrett says, mumbling, pinching the sheets between two of his fingers. He's propped up on one arm, his bare chest displayed in the low firelight. He looks so achingly vulnerable.

Fenris goes to him, cups his face in his hands. "You are perfect. This is my fault."

"I just wanted to make you happy," Garrett says quietly. "I love being able to give you pleasure, Fenris."

"I know you do." Fenris sighs, and lets his hands slide away from Garrett's face. "It's nothing you did. It's that I did not realize that you were... uninterested."

"But I _was_ interested!"

"No," Fenris says, "you weren't. And that is perfectly okay, but you _must_ tell me."

Garrett shakes his head. "I'd never deny you, Fenris. I honestly don't mind - I enjoy it, even when I'm not aroused."

"I refuse to become the kind of person that once tormented me," Fenris says, still quiet, but stalwart and steady. "I will not take when I cannot also give. You must give me the opportunity to be considerate of you, Garrett; it will do me no harm to go without sex, but to become your rapist would destroy me."

Garrett looks up, shocked. "Fenris--"

"At the very least," Fenris continues, "you must give me the opportunity to decide if I am willing to accept the inequality. There will be days that I can take you and not mind that you are getting nothing from it; there will be days that I cannot."

"I do get something from it," Garrett insists. "I honestly do."

"... I believe you," Fenris says. "And, as I said: there will be times that I can accept that, and times that I cannot. I only ask that you tell me, so that we might discuss it."

Garrett sighs. "Okay, Fenris. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distress you."

Fenris shakes his head. "I know."

"I'll be honest with you in the future," Garrett says, "so long as you promise to do the same. If you have a need, you _must_ promise to tell me, so that I can make my own choice about whether I feel I can meet it. And you need to respect my choice."

"As you wish," Fenris murmurs, and leans in to kiss Garrett before sliding beneath the covers with him once more. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Garrett says. "I love you."

"And I you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
